memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rocks and Shoals (episode)
The Klingon rescue + other questions Does anyone know if the scene with Worf and the Klingons was filmed and cut? Or was it decided to not film it? Also, where in the episode do Kira/Odo talk about planning the New Resistance? In the script it takes place after the Jem'Hadar die. -- Excelsior 15:35, 7 April 2006 (UTC) :Also, does anyone know the location where the outdoor scenes were shot? -- Captain M.K.B. 15:38, 7 April 2006 (UTC) ::Anyone have the Deep Space Nine Companion? -- Excelsior 23:31, 7 April 2006 (UTC) :::According to the Companion, the scenes were shot in a rock quarry, north of L.A. in the Sun Valley. --Jörg 23:39, 7 April 2006 (UTC) ::::The Companion also says the Klingon rescue was supposed to be filmed but wasn't due to the extreme heat. It was later decided it wasn't needed. -- Tough Little Ship 17:49, 22 August 2006 (UTC) BG Note "The practical reason is to save time and money avoiding complete body makeup. But it can be explained by the fact that both Cardassians and Ferengi are from very humid planets, and as such probably do not mind wearing wet clothes." If there has ever been a humid planet it's Ferenginar, but Cardassia Prime?I thought it must be very arid considering the Cardassians love for heat and Dukat's light feelings on the climate of Dozaria. Kennelly 21:48, 20 December 2007 (UTC) : Agreed. Perhaps the note should be edited slightly? – Bertaut 16:19, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :: Maybe some parts are arid, some humid, and Cardassia is the rare Trek planet with more than one climate/geographical feature? :P --Golden Monkey 22:07, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Extended/alternate ending? According to the Star Trek Fact Files, this episode ends with the Rotarran and Worf turning up, looking at the graves and commenting that a glorious battle has taken place. Now I'm almost certain this version's never been aired or commercially released – was it in the script? --Archer4real 15:01, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Interesting: At TrekCore, it's in but not 140&page 25|the DVD screencaps}}. Maybe it never got filmed. It was' 128 degrees, after all. --TribbleFurSuit 20:59, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :: nor the actual episode. --Alan 21:59, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Good Soldier "Remata'Klan seems to follow in the footsteps of Goran'Agar ("Hippocratic Oath"), Omet'iklan ("To the Death") and Ikat'ika ("In Purgatory's Shadow") in being something of an 'honorable' Jem'Hadar." Is it just me, or do these specific Jem'Hadar always get stuck with particularly loathsome Vorta?--Ten-pint 03:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :This isn't the place to be discussing that. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:45, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Removed * One doesn't have to do with the other: The Starfleet crew is seen swimming in their uniforms. Captain Picard and Lieutenant Commander Data had to do the same thing in . * Needs to be cited, if necessary at all: In the scene when almost all are in underwear, the only ones who are not are Garak and Nog (and Jadzia is covered by a blanket). The practical reason is to save time and money avoiding complete body makeup. In Nog's case however, it could be explained that Ferenginar is a very humid planet, and as such, he probably doesn't mind wearing wet clothes. * Nitpick: Sisko refers to the events of , but the Jem'Hadar proverb he quotes ("Obedience brings victory") was not heard in that episode. * Nitpick: In the prisoner exchange scene, Nog anxiously hurried out in front of Garak, despite his (Nog's) earlier promise not to turn his back on Garak again, although this could be explained as simple enthusiasm on his part. The prior events to which he referred took place in .--31dot 01:55, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Removed the following comment: *Some fans believe the beginning of this episode is a reference to the beginning of the 1968 film citing the crash into the water in a desert region, the wounded ("dead") female, and even the overt laugh of Sisko (Taylor) as all evidence of this. However, there have been no production interviews to support this and the themes and plots of the two are completely different. It had been edited today by an anon; here is the original version: *The beginning of this episode is a clear reference to the beginning of the 1968 film . The crash into the water in a desert region, the wounded ("dead") female, and even the overt laugh of Sisko (Taylor) are all evidence of this. Either way, evidence that this was deliberate is needed to include it in this article. 31dot (talk) 03:45, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Kira Nerys Orb Visions didn't Major Kira foresee the death of the vedic in an Orb in season 1? ....im pretty sure i remember seeing it happen, and even if it wasn't the vedic in this particular episode (im not sure but i think it was Berile she saw hanging himself) the parallels are striking 10:56, August 9, 2016 (UTC)